starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis, conosciuto anche come Darth Plagueis il Saggio, fu un Signore Oscuro dei Sith appartenente alla specie dei Muun. Discendente della stirpe Sith di Darth Bane, era un maestro nella manipolazione dei midi-chlorian il quale visse durante il secolo che portò alla Battaglia di Naboo. Ossessionato dalla vita eterna, Plagueis compì numerosi esperimenti per sfuggire alla morte e creare nuova vita direttamente dai midi-chlorian. Egli giocò un importante ruolo negli eventi galattici, incitando Darth Sidious, l'uomo che aveva addestrato nelle vie del lato oscuro della Forza, a prendere il controllo della Galassia dando inizio ad un’era governata dai Sith. Sidious, preoccupato dalla possibilità di essere rimpiazzato da un altro apprendista, infine uccise il suo maestro nel sonno. La leggenda di Darth Plagueis fu poi utilizzata da Sidious per indirizzare Anakin Skywalker verso il lato oscuro. Tuttavia rimase una figura misteriosa sia per i Jedi che per i loro alleati anche all’epoca dell’Alleanza Galattica. Biografia Darth Plagueis era un Muun, della stirpe Sith di Darth Bane, che regnò come Signore Oscuro attorno al 60 BBY.Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force All’epoca dell’Alleanza Galattica, non si sapeva nulla delle sue origini,The New Essential Chronology e tantomeno di come avesse iniziato ad addestrare Palpatine. Ad un certo punto, tuttavia, scelse quest'ultimo, uno studente dotato, come apprendista e lo ribattezzò Darth Sidious.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Plagueis avrebbe passato tutta la sua vita a crecare il potere sulla morte.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Plagueis e Sidious thumb|right|180px|Il giovane Palpatine viene addestrato da Darth Plagueis. L’addestramento di Sidious durò per decenni, durante i quali Plagueis insegnò al suo apprendista tutto ciò che sapeva, per impedire che tutto il potere che aveva accumulato andasse perduto per sempre.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il romanzo Nel corso dell’addestramento, Plagueis diede al suo apprendista la possibilità di accedere ai suoi holocron Sith. Il tirocinio del Signore Oscuro prevedevano il forzare Sidious ad affrontare le proprie paure, il negargli i piaceri, e il portargli via ciò che amava. Plaguies parlò a Sidious dei metodi per ottenere il potere, e gli insegnò che le emozioni come l’invidia e l’odio, sebbene necessarie per controllare il lato oscuro, erano semplici mezzi per abbandonare ogni concetto di moralità con lo scopo di raggiungere l'obiettivo più ambito: il controllo totale della Galassia. Sidious, nel frattempo, iniziò ad addestrare un suo personale apprendista, Darth Maul, senza che Plagueis lo sapesse. È possible, ma non vi è nessuna certezza, che prima di Maul ne abbia addestrati altri. Sidious non avrebbe assassinato il suo maestro, comunque, prima di aver appreso appieno i suoi insegnamenti ed essere diventato abbastanza potente da sconfiggerlo. La morte di Darth Plagueis Plagueis, che aveva trovato un metodo per sfuggire alla morte grazie alla Forza, intendeva applicare il suo potere a livelli estremi, arrivando ad essere in grado di creare la vita dal nulla usando la Forza per manipolare direttamente i midi-chlorian, generando un essere in carne e ossa. Quando il Signore Oscuro rivelò i progetti di questo esperimento al suo apprendista, questi si preoccupò. Il maestro constatò che un essere creato in quel modo sarebbe stato l’incarnazione vivente della Forza, e Sidious comprese il rischio di essere rimpiazzato da un momento all'altro, e decise che avrebbe ucciso Plagueis prima che ciò potesse accadere. Plagueis non sospettò mai la sua imminente morte.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il fumetto Poco tempo dopo, tra il 52 BBY e il 46 BBY, Sidious assassinò Darth Plagueis nel sonno. Lascito thumb|left|200px|Palpatine parla di Darth Plagueis ad Anakin Skywalker. Gli esperimenti di Plagueis nella creazione della vita potrebbero aver avuto buon esito. Si suppone che sia riuscito ad attuare i suoi progetti prima di morire e che, attenendosi alle tradizioni del suo culto, abbia indotto i midi-chlorian a concepire Anakin Skywalker. Anche se Plagueis, a quel che si dice, insegnò a Palpatine tutto ciò che sapeva, questi non fu in grado di applicare gli insegnamenti sul modo di sfuggire alla morte attraverso la Forza. Infatti fu costretto a fare affidamento su corpi clonati per trattenere il suo spirito. Sidious parlò poco di Plagueis al suo apprendista Darth TyranusLabyrinth of Evil e, negli anni che seguirono, ne diede alcuni accenni solo a Darth Fener.Death Star Tuttavia, utilizzò la storia del suo maestro per iniziare la trasformazione di Anakin Skywalker in Fener. La Tragedia di Darth Plagueis il Saggio, la leggenda Sith di Palpatine, raccontava della capacità di Plagueis di creare e preservare la vita; secondo Palpatine l’ironia tragica stava nel fatto che il suo maestro era in grado di salvare gli altri dalla morte, ma non riuscì a salvare se stesso. Skywalker voleva apprendere il potere di Plagueis per salvare sua moglie Padmé e, in seguito, si impegnò alla via dei Sith diventando il nuovo apprendista di Palpatine. Gli storici degli anni a venire, siccome non riuscirono a trovare molte informazioni su Plagueis, sospettarono che Palpatine avesse distrutto tutto ciò che lo riguardava. Il Manoscritto di Ingo Wavlud, una delle poche fonti di conoscenza dei Jedi riguardo i Sith e Sidious, rivelò alcune informazioni sul misterioso Signore dei Sith all’Alleanza Galattica e al Nuovo Ordine dei Jedi. Personalità e caratteristiche Darth Plagueis era un mistico, un devoto del lato oscuro, e un’amante di tutto ciò che è ultraterreno e arcano.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Ossessionato dal prospetto dell'immortalità e dalla capacità di creare la vita, rimase concentrato sulle questioni del mondo materiale. Tuttavia Darth Fener, anni dopo, pensò che Plagueis avesse anche cercato di conservare la sua identità anche dopo la morte del corpo. Plagueis era saggio, e il suo apprendista Palpatine credeva che il modo con cui volgeva lo sguardo nell’intimo dell’anima, fosse la fonte del suo potere e del suo sapere. Plagueis credeva che il potere dovesse essere ottenuto gradualmente, iniziando con il tornaconto personale e culminando con il controllo dell’intera galassia. Come i suoi poteri crebbero, l’unica cosa di cui ebbe paura fu di perderli. Tuttavia, anche se la morte del maestro per mano dell’apprendista era il modo consueto per la successione dei Sith, Plagueis non aveva mai previsto la sua morte imminente. Poteri e abilità Plagueis era un maestro degli aspetti esoterici e innaturali della Forza. Con essi, era in grado di manipolare l'essenza della vita, un potere che Palpatine credeva fosse legato direttamente alla capacità di scrutare la propria anima. Egli poteva salvare gli altri dalla morte e, quando il suo potere veniva applicato all'estremo, poteva creare nuova vita influenzando direttamente i midi-chlorian, perché plasmassero un qualunque essere vivente. Inoltre ottenne la capacità di mantenere viva la coscenza di un individuo nella Forza mentre diventava tutt'uno con essa. Tuttavia non ricorse a questo modo di sopravvivere, siccome non aveva interesse nelle cose immateriali. Dietro le quinte [[Immagine:Plagueis.jpg|thumb|right|150px|Un'immagine non-canonica di Darth Plagueis da Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace.]] Darth Plagueis è stato citato per la prima volta nella stesura di La Vendetta dei Sith (Aprile 2003), e forse anche prima di essa.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Il suo nome deriva chiaramente dalla parola inglese "plague", tradotto in italiano con "piaga". La prima apparizione di Plagueis risale al fumetto non-canonico Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace. In esso si narra che la manipolazione dei midi-chlorian da parte di Plagueis generò la sensibilità alla Forza in Tag Greenly e Bink Otauna. Inoltre causò la distruzione di un sole rosso e del suo pianeta, il cui unico sopravvissuto sarebbe diventato un eroe sulla Terra—chiaro riferimento Krypton e Superman. Apparizioni *Darth Plagueis novel *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il fumetto *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' il romanzo *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' Sources * * * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Note e riferimenti Collegamenti esterni Category:Signori Oscuri dei Sith Category:Maschi Category:Muun Categoria:Signori dei Sith dell'Ordine di Bane de:Darth Plagueis en:Darth Plagueis es:Darth Plagueis fi:Darth Plagueis fr:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгис